Blasts from the Past
by Megazord Master
Summary: Emperor Zedd has returned with a 'friend'. Can the combined might of Rangers and Turtles stop their evil from engulfing the world? And what is the reasoning behind the return of Serpenterra?
1. New Friends, Old Enemies

Return Of Lord Zedd – Book 1

By Weihan Liang

Disclaimer – Power Rangers, Zords and all links are property of Saban/Buena Vista Inc. Ninja Turtles: Next Mutation are property of Saban/Mirage. Casey Jones is the property of 20th Century Fox and Mirage. 

Timeline – Set in my darker AU of PR and NT. Offset from Alien Attack. Kim/Tommy letter occurred, resolved during PRTF. Please Review!

Chapter 1 – New Friends, Old Enemies.

Angel Grove, April 10, 2006.

Chaos.

The only word that described the gathering at the house of Thomas Oliver. After the "Forever Red" mission to the moon, the former Green, White and Red Ranger had gathered up all of his friends for an update. He fingered his communicator nervously, as if daring it to go off. As his friends arrived, he ticked them off, one by one.

Jason Lee Scott, former Red and Gold Ranger, together with his wife, Emily. 

Former Black Morphin Ranger, Zack Taylor and his wife, Angela on his arm.

As the two couples spotted Tommy, they smiled, but Jason frowned as Tommy motioned for them to sit. Slowly, all of his friends and fellow Rangers filed in. Billy Cranston, returned from Aquitar, fully healed from the rapid aging. He walked in with five humanoids with purple craniums – the Alien Rangers. Emily and Angela seemed startled by their presence, but quickly adjusted. Rocky, former Red Morphin, Red Ninja and Blue Zeo Ranger walked in, the once fun-loving person now semi serious – partly because of his accident, but mostly because of the petite figure he had by his side. The person in question was the former Pink Ranger, Kimberley Hart. As they crossed the room, a brief surge of jealousy gripped Tommy, but he reminded himself that they had sorted out their differences a long time ago. He ticked off the rest as they arrived.

Adam and Tanya, Aisha, Theodore J Jarvis Johnson – or TJ with his current girlfriend Sarah Diaz, Cassie Chan with the still morphed Phantom Ranger. Zhane and Karone, laughing over an old B-movie "The Invasion of Blueface". Andros and Ashley were coming later, after picking up someone from New York. Zack had jokingly pinned it down to either the Ghostbusters or the Ninja Turtles. As the rest of the Rangers walked in, it was painfully evident that there was a gap in the group that was made by the death of the Former Yellow Morphin Ranger, Trini Kwan. Tommy's eyes misted over as he recalled the circumstances of her death – a drunk driver on the street. The last time that it had happened, she survived – albeit with a few broken bones.

This time, she wasn't so lucky. A piece of jagged glass had severed her head from her shoulders. She was dead before she hit the ground. One surprise in the group were the Time Force Officers/Rangers, who had travelled back in time from the year 3001. Finally, all nine generations of Power Rangers, including the Wild Force team, were gathered in Tommy's living room. It was a bit cramped, but everyone had a small amount of space to move around.

Stepping out of the shadows, Tommy grasped his wife's hand as they walked into the light. As they emerged, a long round of applause came from all of the people, plus a standing ovation by all the Red Rangers, including Eric. He smiled, then motioned for his wife, Former Pink Morphin, Zeo and Turbo Ranger Katherine Hillard – Oliver to sit down. He moistened his lips with his tongue and opened his mouth to deliver some life shattering news. 

The words never left his mouth. 

A split second before he started, a knock at the door broke his concentration. Annoyed, he started for it, but stopped when it slowly creaked inwards on its own. Through the open doorway stepped a bipedal green turtle, wearing a purple bandanna and wielding two staves – one wood and one metal. Tommy balled his fists and spoke at the creature menacingly.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The turtle blinked, shrugged, then was unceremoniously yanked from the doorway by a human hand. Tommy stared incredulously, then sobered up as a familiar figure walked in through the now vacant doorway. Andros grimaced, then looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry Tommy. We were about to knock again when Donnie decided to open the unlocked door. Guess they're a bit jumpy after Shredder's brother came back."

Tommy rolled his eyes, then motioned for Andros, Ashley and the eight figures behind them to come into the living room. Andros looked at the assembled faces, then spoke.

"For those of you who DON'T know me, I am called Andros. This is my wife Ashley, and these guys are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Into the living room filed in five turtles, a giant rat and two others, which Jason recognised as Casey Jones and April O Neil. He also knew that Casey had a bad temper, like Tommy, but exercised almost no restraint. Wanted by both the police and intergalactic bounty Hunters because of his "patented" psychotic rampage, Tommy kept a close eye on him, wary that something might set him off. In a simultaneous fashion, the turtles offered their names and weapon mastery.

Leonardo – Katanas and Broadsword

Donatello – Bo Staves and also the one who had broken in

Michelangelo – Tonfas and Nunchaku 

Raphael – Sais and one "Bad as shell" temper

Meih Peh Chi/Venus – Shinobi weapons and magic

Then there was the rat, Master Splinter. Skilled in fencing, judo and archery in his own right, showing off his skill by skewering an apple that Rocky held in his hand. Rocky looked at the rat angrily.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

"My apologies, Young Ape."

That comment shocked almost everyone, including the Turtles. For his part, Splinter smiled mysteriously and shrugged. He knew he could pick their spirit animals, a talent only known to a few beings. He saw the animals circling over their chosen warriors – White Falcon, Yellow Bear, Red Ape, Black Frog, Pink Crane and Blue Wolf. He was startled to find ancient energies intertwined with the animals – a sign that showed that they were Ninjetti – an ancient martial art form thought to be long lost. He nodded to Tommy, motioning him to continue. Tommy smiled and nodded, exhaled, then spoke, his message chilling everyone to the bone.

"Fellow Rangers – Serpenterra is back."

TBC… 


	2. The Dark Lord Revealed

Return Of Lord Zedd – Book 1

By Weihan Liang

See previous chapter for disclaimer. Shredder/Oroku Saki belongs to Mirage. 

Notes – No, Tommy ISN'T with Kim. There's too many Tommy/Kim stories out there already, and I already planned it out. And I don't know much about New York, except what I get from TMNT and the Godzilla movie.

Chapter 2 – The Dark Lord Revealed

New York City, April 10.

On the foreshore of the river, near the memorial of 9/11, there is a warehouse. Inside lies the remains of holding cells, mechanical equipment and odd weapons. A figure stands near an empty suit of armour – recovered from a downed pier. He slowly raises a staff and starts to chant in an alien language. Blue light starts to swirl around the armour, finally giving new life to the crushed body within. 

Flesh reappears on shattered bone, blood flows through non-existent veins and air is breathed into the rotted lungs. From behind its mask, eyes blink for the first time in almost twelve years. Drawing in a ragged breath, the armoured hulk raises itself unsteadily, balancing on legs crushed by wooden beams. For a moment, all is still. Then, then silence is shattered by loud, maniacal laughter. The figure that holds the staff steps out into the baleful glow of the lamps. The newly-resurrected figure gasps, then spoke – its voice cracked and raspy.

"You…you…Can't be here. I…I…saw you…"

The figure laughed, its breath whistling through the small gaps in its metal mask. Visible muscles rippled inside the metal exoskeleton, softly clinking on the rocky ground. On the top of its head, the skullcap was removed, showing a slowly pulsating brain. Steel capped fingers gripped a metal staff that was covered in runes with a "Z" on the top, still glowing from the spell. The figures voice sent shivers down the armoured figure's spine.

"Yes. Unfortunately, the barriers could not hold such an evil being such as me. But that is besides the point. Mr. Oroku Saki, I wish to ask you of a…business partnership, if you will, a joint venture to crush our enemies. I will assist you in destroying those Mutant Freaks, and in return, you will help me crush those loathsome Power Rangers. Do we have a deal?"

Eyes narrowed behind the mask, glowing in anticipation. Saki grinned, unaware that he was being drawn further and further into the Dark Lord's grasp.

"Agreed. However, Oroku Saki is now dead. I am now The Shredder. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, let us go. We have much to discuss in private…Lord Zedd."

With that statement, the two figures were engulfed in a red sphere that seemed to emanate from Zedd. In a flash, they were gone.

Unbeknownst to them, a lone figure had heard their exchange and had now teleported off.

Destination – Angel Grove.

TBC…

Sorry it's so short, that's just my writing style.


	3. Return Of The Yellow Ranger

Return Of Lord Zedd

D/C – TMNT 2 and 3 belongs to Mirage/Golden Harvest. Don't worry if you've never seen these films, you'll get the full picture in this chapter and in later ones.

Chapter 3 – Return of the Yellow Ranger

Silence.

So silent that a hair could be heard impacting onto the carpeted floor.

The statement that had just been issued echoed in the ears of all the people present, both Ranger, Turtle, Rat, civilian or non-ranger. Cole was the most shocked, since he had destroyed the mighty Zord himself. After two minutes, shocked voices started to be heard.

"Serpenterra Reconstructed?"

Tommy looked over at the speaker, Adam, who – like all those on the second team – had witnessed its destructive capabilities first hand. He still had nightmares of after the Black Ranger powers had been transferred and the Dragon Mecha had rampaged on Earth.

"How? Cole destroyed it with the Wild Rider." From Wes, who had only heard stories about its might, but had seen the truth first hand on that fateful mission.

"Man, the databanks don't come CLOSE to this."

That was from Alex, who had come back to the past with the other officers. The resemblance to Wes was uncanny, but he had explained that he was a direct descendant of Wes. He had also heard second-hand about the gathering of Rangers and had forcefully ordered that he come. Like Wes, he had only heard about the Great Serpenterra through the history logs and old 20th century recordings. Tommy rose an eyebrow at him and quirked a corner of his mouth quizzically.

"From what I know, after the mission, the energy backlash was so great, that it broke the barriers of the Shadow World, if only for a split second. But, that split second was enough to resurrect the mighty Lord Zedd."

Groans were heard from the earlier incarnations of the power Rangers, as they recalled the destruction that Zedd had caused in the early months.

"Zedd found the remains on the moon and started to rebuild his Warzord. Two days ago, he finished. That's the reason that I summoned you all here today. Plus, I think that we will be having a…friend come by and tell us of the, uh, Shredder situation."

At that comment, the turtles exchanged surprised looks at each other. The last that they had heard from their nemesis he had been hideously mutated by the mutagen and crushed under a falling pier. Then Shredder's "brother" had shown up as the new Shredder, until Venus had cleansed him, but that had not been enough to stop Shredder's Evil influence. Now that Lord Zedd had returned, both Turtles and Rangers knew that there would be BIG trouble brewing. Speaking for the Turtles that had seen the death of the original Shredder, Leonardo spoke.

"Now, hold on a second. Shredder's probably nothing but bones! He's been buried under that pier since…since twelve years! He's probably still wearing the Super Shredder armour!

Donatello nodded in agreement. He knew Saki hadn't returned after seeing the new armour on the impostor. He had also spoken at great length to Splinter after Venus cleansed Shredder. He had a flash of inspiration and spoke up. 

"That's it! Lord Norinaga!"

While the Rangers and Venus stared at him, Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, Splinter, April and Casey shuddered. They could still remember their foray into 16th Century Japan eleven years ago, where they had inadvertently been caught up in a feudal war. But, the last that they had seen of the black-hearted Lord Norinaga was after the English Trader Walker had shot him with his cannon. After a  short debate with himself, Alex spoke up, informing the group about future knowledge.

"Yes. That's right. The Time Sceptre sill had one more trip in it, but it would only be one way. After relinquishing the throne to Prince Kenshin, he knew that the Japanese people would not accept him as one of them. He recovered the Sceptre and was switched with a Jack Sartor, taking up the mantle of Shredder. Unfortunately, the trip also wiped all of his memories – except for his hatred of you."

Michelangelo nodded in sudden understanding and recognition.

"Ah, yeah. So up until Venus cleansed him, he thought he was Saki, right?" 

Alex nodded. Across the room, Dana blinked in total and utter confusion. In the past ten minutes she had been told that a Dark Lord had returned, resurrected an Evil Warlord and completed a mighty battle mecha more powerful than ANY Megazord. She was shaken from her thoughts by a knock at the door. Tanya started to walk towards the door, but was stopped by Tommy. He walked to the doorway, and after a hushed conversation, allowed a figure to walk in. as the light fell on the figure, everyone – including the Turtles and Splinter – gasped.

It was a figure clad in a yellow bodysuit, similar to the original costumes, with a shield that reminded Billy of Tommy's White Ranger Shield. On the coin, however, instead of the abstract Tiger symbol, was the Sabre Toothed Tiger Power Coin. In a holster on its side was an advanced Blade Blaster. On its back, in a strange, fluid sheath, was a wickedly sharp sword that reminded Kim of Jason's old Power Sword. Also engraved on the hilt was the image of the Sabre Toothed tiger.

On the helmet, a stylised visage of the animal could be seen, its "Sabre" teeth touching the bottom of the visor. Zack stared at the figure for a long time. At the way it walked, the posture and the Yellow Power Coin set in the shield. As the strange pseudo Ranger reached the centre of the room, Tommy nodded at it, as if sharing some secret conversation. In a simple and fluid motion, the hands were brought up to the helmet, and unlatched it.

Jason stared, open mouthed, as he saw long ebony locks of hair cascade down the squared shoulders, forming a contrast of colours. Billy gaped as the hands pulled the helmet away from the head. Kim felt a cold chill run down her spine, not unlike the one she had gotten when fighting the Katastrophe monster all those years ago. Tommy smirked and rolled his eyes, the figure's movements an exact replica of his own, the day he was revealed as the White Ranger. 

Pausing for a brief moment, the figure let out a relaxed sigh and pulled the remainder of the helmet away. Dark locks flowed down the armour, stopping short of the Sabre Tooth Tiger coin. Brown eyes blinked at the mass of people, turtles and a rat. Red lips turned upwards into an amused smirk that quickly grew into a wide smile, exposing ivory-white teeth.

The mysterious Ranger was Trini Kwan.

TBC…

As always, Read and review!  


	4. Questions And Answers

Return Of Lord Zedd

Disclaimer – See previous chapters. Sorry to Tommy/Kim fans, in this universe, they've resolved their feelings with each other and have moved on. And to all who wanted to know how Trini came back…the REAL, fully explained and unabridged answer to that is in Book 3 – meaning I have to figure that out as well. Thanks to the reviewers so far!

A/N – Kinda forgot that this was twelve years after the 3rd movie, so they're not teenagers anymore. A couple of the TF rangers last names are mine as well as Merrick's last name.

Chapter 4 – Questions and Answers

No one moved or even breathed. Jason blinked, staring at the tall, willowy form of one of his oldest friends, believed to be dead, disbelief clouding them.

"H…how?" he choked. "I…I mean I saw…saw…"

Trini smiled, lighting up the entire groups spirits as Tommy strode over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture. He knew that there would be questions, the majority from the Original Rangers, as well as those who had served with her in various ways. Trini opened her mouth, her voice still soft and gentle, betraying the fiery personality within.

"I know all of you are wondering how I came back from the dead. I don't have the answer to that, and, No, I'm not the saviour of the world. I was resurrected about two months ago – just after the Shadow Barrier weakened. Don't worry, I wasn't brought back by Zedd."

A few smiles and chuckles escaped some of the Rangers, lifting the tension in the room somewhat. Trini smirked and continued at Tommy's nod.

"I was brought back by a familiar face, unrestrained by any confines. We will see him very soon, but now is not the time. Soon."

As Trini finished, Adam knew who she was talking about in his heart. Not wanting to falsely raise hopes, he kept quiet, but a quick glance at both Aisha and Rocky confirmed that they were thinking the same things. After a semi-awkward silence, Leonardo stood up to introduce himself and his team.

"Hello. My name is Leonardo and I am the leader of the Mutant Ninja Turtles. These are my brothers, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello, as well as my "sister"  - Venus."

After them, Leo stood up with the rest of the Galaxy Rangers and introduced his team to the new Ranger.

"Hey. We're the Galaxy Rangers, I'm Leo Corbett – Red Ranger."

"Damon Henderson – Green."

"Kai Chen – Blue"

"Maya – Yellow"

"Kendrix Morgan – Pink"

"And I'm Mike, Leo's brother and former Magna Defender."

As Trini looked over them with an approving eye, the other Red Rangers took this as a sign to introduce their teams, starting with the Aquitians. 

"Greetings. I am called Aurico and I am the field leader of the Aquitian Rangers. These are my teammates, Delphine – White, Corcus – Black, Tideus – Yellow and Cestro in Blue."

After nodding at the Aquitians, Wes spoke up, not bothering to stand up.

"My name is Wesley Collins, Red Time Force Ranger."

"Hello. I'm Jen Martin, Pink Time Force Ranger."

"Alex Collins. Descendant of Wes."

"Katie Wheeler, Yellow Time Force Ranger"

"Eric Meyers, Quantum Ranger."

"Hey, I know you! I'm Trip Ryken, Green Time Force Ranger."

Before Trini could finish her approval, Cole leapt up enthusiastically, followed by the rest of his friends and fellow Rangers.

"Hi, I'm Cole Evans, Blazing Lion Wild Force Ranger."

"Taylor Earhardt, Soaring Eagle Ranger"

"Max Copper, Surging Shark"

"Danny Delgado. I'm the Iron Bison Ranger."

"Merrick Maddock, Howling Wolf Ranger."

"I'm Alyssa Enrile, Noble Tiger Wild Ranger."

As Alyssa finished speaking, Trini suddenly jerked her head up – almost as if she was sensing some unseen danger. Outside, the street literally exploded outwards, a bright red and orange fireball rising upwards. After the noise had died down, a low sound floated through the windows. 

It was a mixture of a Putty warble, a Tenga screech, a Cog sound, a Pirhanatron splash, a Putrid grunt and a Quantron noise. A check outside by Tommy confirmed everyone's fears.

The street outside was jam packed with multitudes of creatures that looked like a cross between a Tenga, a Quantron and Goldar. The resulting creature looked like a Tenga in Quantron armour, with a pair of leathery wings protruding from its back. Jason looked at Tommy's worried look and nodded,

"I think those of us with Powers will have to hold them off first. The rest of you, and Alex, go with Trini to meet her friend," Tommy stated in his "Leader voice. "Come when you're ready."

The non-powered Rangers nodded and teleported off, while the Powered Rangers stood, in teams and in their Morphing Stances. Drawing in a deep breath, Jason began his Morph sequence, triggering a chain reaction.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"ZEO RANGER FIVE, RED!"

"RANGERS OF AQUITAR, FULL POWER!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO! RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!"

"LET'S ROCKET! 3 – 3 – 5 – ENT!"

"LET'S ROCKET! 1-4-8-0-MEGA!"

"GO GALACTIC!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"TITANIUM POWER!"

"TIME FOR…TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTUM POWER!"

"WILD ACCESS! "

"LUNAR ACCESS!"

The foundations of Tommy's house shook as six teams and three Red Rangers morphed. As the dust cleared, the army of Rangers raced out the front door to confront their new foe.

Whoever they may be.

TBC…

If you thought that morph sequence was long, there's an even longer one in Book 2 that includes the Ninja Storm, Ultra and Crystal Rangers! It's like 3 A4 pages handwritten. As always, Read and Review!   


	5. New Evil

Return Of Lord Zedd

Disclaimer – See other parts. I'm not gonna write it out again. For future disclaimers, see all previous parts. The Milldellians are mine, as is the revamped Serpenterra.

A/N – Sorry for the delay, relatives and Xmas parties have taken its toll on me…L not good. Enjoy!

Chapter 5 – New Evil

One hour earlier, just as Trini teleported off, the two mysterious figures had finished their teleport. Zedd slowly walked over to the balcony of the newly restored Moon Citadel and shifted his red gaze on the Earth below. Shredder marvelled at his new surroundings and the fact that he could breathe in the airless environment of the Moon. Seeing his puzzlement, Zedd explained, his throaty voice eerily echoing around the cavernous room.

"This is an artificial atmosphere that surrounds the citadel. It recycles the carbon dioxide into oxygen instantaneously. It was mainly for Rita's benefit, since CO2 is…toxic to me."

Shredder was perplexed. He asked Zedd what he breathed normally. Zedd chuckled, sending chills down Shredder's spine.

"My species – The Milldellians – breathe a concentrated mixture of Sulphur, Nitrogen, Chlorine and Hydrogen. Incidentally, it is the same mixture that fuels my greatest creation…THIS!"

In a flourish, Zedd gestured to the surface outside the Citadel, where an emerald energy shimmer transformed into a mighty Dragon vehicle. Almost as long as three city blocks*, a dark green on top with a shining silvery metal coating the bottom. Golden claws were on powerful hands, the sleek arms protected by golden shoulder pads. Atop two extremely flexible, serpentine necks sat two streamlined Dragon's heads, their blood red eyes gleaming dangerously. Row after row of diamond edged silver teeth lined their mechanical maws, threatening to bite down on any unsuspecting soul. 

From deep within its chest, a realistic – but still electronic – Dragon screech issued from the mouths, the sound carrying even in the airless void of the Moon. In the instant after the screech ended, the crimson eyes switched to a piercing yellow – indicating full power. Zedd would have smiled, but his metallic face prevented any facial expressions, so he sounded as confident as he could.

"Now, with this fuel mix, my creation is unstoppable! It can almost never run out of power and energy, making it nigh invincible! Shredder, I give you the downfall of the Power Rangers and the Turtles! I give you…Ultra Serpenterra!"

Shredder looked at Ultra Serpenterra with amazement. He could feel the raw power flowing through the Machine's circuits. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Hang on, before we unveil our trump card, we'll need a diversion to utilize the element of surprise."

Zedd snorted, shaking his head slowly.

"Surprise? What surprise? That former Zeo Ranger, Tommy Oliver saw me creating Serpenterra. He's probably gone running to his friends by now…however, you are correct about needing a diversion. I have an ally on her way here. She'll be here in about Fifteen of your minutes."

Shredder raised an eyebrow slowly, not wanting his regenerating body to tear. Zedd raised his staff, where it began to glow with a purplish glow. Through his concentration, Zedd spoke to Shredder.

"Stand Back Shredder. This will not be pretty – but then, what is?"

from the glowing "Z", pure energy blasted out, striking the ground in a flash of brilliance. Slowly a strange noise began to fill the air, inaudibly at first but growing slowly, as thirty mist-enshrouded figures rose up from the rocky ground. The figures looked like Tenga, but was clothed in colossal armour, similar to Quantrons, but leaving the head and beak unexposed. From the back of the armour, two bulges appeared and pulsed outwards, as the creature cawed in agony. Finally the bulges burst outwards in a mix of torn muscle and blood. From the bloody holes sprouted a pair of golden wings that looked like the ones that Goldar – Zedd's Chief Servant – once had. As soon as it had begun, the light and energy show stopped, leaving the army of creatures ready for battle. 

From the back of the army, a familiar monster shoved its way through. It looked like a humanoid clenched fist, blinking its black eyes and spinning its abstract staff, as if pleased to be living once again. Its expressionless face seemed to smile as it stood at the head of the force, looking at its two masters. Zedd put down his staff, and then spoke in a voice of someone who could taste victory.

"Now, let us go down to the surface to wreak havoc! My Super Tengas will destroy the city for sure! Go with them, Nimrod – the Scarlet Sentinel!"

TBC…

Read and Review this and my other two stories!

* - for the Aussies, that's basically about ¾ of Hyde Park in Sydney


	6. Return Of Old Foes

Return Of Lord Zedd

See previous bits for the disclaimer. I own Emperor Zedd, the Super Tengas, the revamped Serpenterra, Shredder's new form and anything else non-canon. Ta to the reviewers!

A/N – sorry if this seems a bit jumpy. Blame it on my muses: Utahfire and CrystalTiger. Annoying little gits.

Chapter 6 – Return Of Old Foes.

(Angel Grove)

Spilling out onto the street, the veritable army looked out at their foes. Casey scanned the "battlefield", his eyes narrowing behind his mask. Tommy was the first to notice what was in front of them, his eyes widening in fear and surprise – both at the monster with the changed Tengas and what lay behind them. His voice rang out across the street, laced with disbelief.

"No…that's impossible! Zordon…we…he destroyed you!"

Jason's voice joined in next, his face turning a deathly shade of grey underneath his Dino helmet.

"No…No…it can't be YOU!"

As the rest of the Rangers looked past the army of bird creatures and the all-too familiar monster, there were two figures. As with Tommy and Jason, Andros and Zhane paled and gulped as they saw the first, while Leonardo, the rest of the Turtles and Casey shuddered as they caught sight of the other one. 

One figure was clad head to toe in glistening silver armour. In one clenched fist, was a gleaming broadsword, the handle and hilt glowing a sickly green. On its chest was a mixed symbol of an upside-down "Y" behind a blood red "Z". veins bulged out of its arms, neck and legs. Behind the visor of its helmet, the eyes glowed a blood-curdling red. As its gaze came across the Ninja Turtles and Casey Jones, a deep, throaty chuckle escaped the lips behind the imposing mask. But, it was the second figure that held the attention of all Rangers – especially those that served under Zordon. Stepping out fully into the light, Jason, Tommy and Andros gasped at what, or who, they saw. 

Still clad in a gleaming metal exoskeleton on top of living musculature, the demon stared out from behind his visor. Gone were the tubes that covered his body, replaced by even more metal, so that the exoskeleton now looked like plate armour. Veins pumped around its head, neck, arms, legs and body – even in its slowly undulating brain. Its mask was just as Tommy had remembered it, with some minor differences. Gone was the grilled mouthpiece and the continual visor. The "Z" was more pronounced than before and the mouthpiece was shaped to look like tightly interlocked dagger-like teeth. The visor now dipped sharply below the "Z", splitting it into two separate sections, continually glowing crimson with its stare of hatred and disgust. In its left fist, the staff was still there – the same one that had haunted his nightmares – now revamped. There were new runes and symbols decorating the length, glowing with constantly changing light. The spike at the bottom had changed, now transformed to a dangerous trident. Atop the staff, the familiar stylised "Z" was perched, purple and blue lightning crackling across its surface. The figure laughed, its visor pulsating darkly, the throaty and raspy sound echoing along the empty street, causing the residents inside to shudder in fear. It spoke in a scratchy voice, amusement in its tone.

"What's wrong, Pathetic Rangers? Don't you recognise your old friend? Or old enemy?" 

Tommy spoke up, eyes narrowing with seething hatred as he stood his ground, staring at the muscled figure through his star-shaped visor.

"Old friend? Lord Zedd, you were never our friend. I definitely can't say I wasn't surprised, but then…you ARE only human under your costume."

Zedd laughed as Shredder glanced at him. Zedd's raucous laughter sent tingles down everyone's backs – including Shredder's.

"Oh, yes…yes…that's right. LORD Zedd was purged by Zordon's sacrifice, but I am now more renewed than EVER! Say hello to EMPEROR ZEDD!"

Jason stepped next to his "bro", staring daggers at the Emperor through his mouth-shaped visor. He tried to smile, but it ended up becoming a sneer – not that Zedd knew what was going on under their helmets.

"Emperor or not, you don't stand a chance against us Rangers."

"And Turtles. You picked the wrong day to return Shred-head."

The Ranger army whirled as Shredder's visor burned a horrific maroon. The Ninja Turtles – and Casey – were standing tall, their weapons unsheathed and their eyes burning. In their clenched fists were their chosen weapons. Leonardo swung his traditional Katanas, his modern broadsword strapped onto his shell. Raphael and Casey flanked his right side, Raph twirled his Sai expertly, while Casey brandished his trademark, polished and sharpened hockey sticks. On Leonardo's other side were Venus, Donatello and Michelangelo. Venus concentrated, causing a small pillar of light to shine from her right hand. Donatello swung at the air with his modern metallic staff, while Michelangelo took the half-half option, grasping one nunchaku and one tonfa. Shredder leered at them behind his mask, his voice dripping with disgust.

"Turtles…and your pitiful human friend. The five…five turtles? No matter, there could be fifty mutant freaks against me, and you would all die!"

A blast from Cole's Lion Blaster impacted against the ranting villain's shoulder, effectively silencing him. The Red Wild Force Ranger's voice held a slight tinge of amusement.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much? You and pretty much ALL villains. And when you DO talk, you always use clichés – bad ones. What's up with that?"

Leo bit the inside of his cheek as he fought to keep his composure. A glance at both Kendrix and Damon showed that they were doing the same, but losing the battle. A quiet snort escaped from Jason, who then spoke through the Helmet intercom system, barely restraining the laughter that threatened.

"Don't worry, rookie. It's part of the 'Evil Villain's Handbook'. You'll get used to it."

Any retort that Cole might have has was forcibly silenced as a veritable barrage of energy bolts rained on the assembled heroes, violently throwing them to the ground. As they struggled to pick themselves up – the Astro Rangers and Casey helping the Turtles – a familiar cackle lanced through the air, causing Jason and Tommy to groan silently. Through the smoke, Merrick saw a female figure. His first thought was it was Toxica, but he dismissed it as it walked closer.

Clad head to toe in golden, scorpion-themed armour and a golden claw on its left arm, the figure walked slowly towards them, startling Emperor Zedd. In the fist of the right hand, a wickedly sharp Stinger-shaped blade was held tightly. Even the half helmet on its head was shaped to look like a scorpion's tail, with the stinger hanging between the eyes. Shredder couldn't take his eyes off her. Tommy was the first to see the figure clearly and spat out the name like a bad taste.

"Scorpina. I thought we saw the last of you after your failed mission. Why've you crawled back now?"

Zedd looked at her suspiciously and voiced a reasonable question.

"How did you survive the purge?"

Scorpina looked at him – doing a double-take – and then sneered at the Rangers, her voice full of contempt.

"I survived in what you…Galaxy Rangers know as the Lost Galaxy. After I escaped being turned good, I escaped the Lost Galaxy and wandered the Universe. I decided to come back to Earth to see if I could be enlisted back into the forces of Evil!"

Shredder nodded, looking over her form appreciatively. When he spoke, he was careful to keep his tone neutral.

"Well, I can say this – Welcome back to the forces of Emperor Zedd!"

Tired of this exchange, Kendrix's hand went to her Transdagger. Deftly, she transformed it into her signature weapon – the Beta Bow – and aimed it at the half human, half scorpion monster. Without missing a beat, she fired off three rounds, each individual bolt striking a villain. She moved forwards, her voice full of confidence.

"Bring it on, bitch."

Scorpina smiled. Hoisting her stinger into the air, she ran towards the group, closely followed by Zedd, Shredder and the army of creatures. With a battle cry of their own, the Rangers, Turtles and Casey charged, meeting the evil force head on.

The Battle had begun.

TBC…

Well, I just finished writing up Chapter 50 in Book 2. 222 pages and still going strong!


	7. New Powers, Old Friends Part 1

Return Of Lord Zedd

Sorry for the delay. And the last few seasons (besides PRLR) haven't come out on Aussie non-pay TV yet, so I don't know. Call it creative liberties. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit disjointed – you try writing out a story, taking notes and listening to the teacher at the same time! And here's the Book 1 explanation to why Trini's back!

1st in a 3 parter, cause the typed written version is too long. Confused by what I just said? Don't worry, so am I… 

Chapter 7A – Old Friends Return.

The last thing that Emily Scott felt was a strange tingling sensation, then her vision was awash with white light. When the sparkles died down, she found herself, with the others, on a mountain that was strewn with rubble and debris from a long ago battle. Justin blinked back tears as he remembered that day, when they had finally lost to Divatox. Mike looked around, wondering why there was a feeling of loss inside of him. Angela held Zack's arm tightly as he surveyed the destruction, his unusually pale face showing the horror he felt. Even Karone, who had only heard about the Power Chamber from TJ couldn't help but feel a deep pang of sadness that seemed to reverberate from deep within the ruins. Only Trini looked serene, still in her Sabre suit, looking at the former Rangers as they surveyed the destruction all around them. Silently, she braced herself for what she knew was coming.

Suddenly, without any warning, the ground caved in, sending the group plummeting downwards, causing them to land in a heap at the bottom. Slowly blinking his eyes, Billy Cranston shook his head to clear out the fog that had somehow settled in between his eyes. Acting out of instinct, he reached up at the hand that was offered to him. Helping him to his feet, the owner of the hand assisted the others in reaching a standing position. Billy noted that Trini was leaning against the wall, watching the scene with some amusement. When everyone was standing, Trini stepped into the light that was made by the hole in the ceiling. As Billy looked up, he could see that the hole was now a skylight – allowing the light from the outside to shine into…wherever they were. Trini's calm voice soothed the nerves of those who were present. 

"During The Countdown, someone perished that wasn't supposed to. Around the time of my…accident, he was resurrected by forces higher than God. They were the Powers of Life."

Aisha seemed puzzled. Powers higher than God? It hardly seemed possible, God was the Supreme being, the cream of the crop. For another Power – not Evil – to be higher…that thought was almost impossible to comprehend. Kim also was perplexed. To her (And every other Rangers' knowledge), the only person who had died was…but that was also impossible. He was a major force of Good, wanting to rid the immediate universe of all evil. But then, the impossible seemed possible. 

Sensing the shift in atmosphere, the figure stepped into the shaft of light. He was clad in a robe of a rainbow of colours, Red, Blue, Green, White, Pink, Black and Yellow. In the centre of his chest was a coin which beared an insignia that was eerily reminiscent of the combined Dinozord symbol, with the addition of the Dragonzord symbol in the Tyrannosaur's mouth. In its left hand was a simple, but ornate sword that seemed to give off an aura that was filled with power. Gripped in the figure's right fist was a jewelled, golden sword that seemed to emanate light from every section of it. Zack, Billy, Kim, Rocky, Adam, Kat and Aisha recognized all of the Powerful Artefacts. 

"The Sword Of Power" Zack breathed.

"And The Sword of Light." Finished Billy.

The figure chuckled, then spoke in a deep, rich voice.

"Indeed. I have kept them all this time. I have been preparing for this day for a very long time."

The voice was kind, but not as booming as some of them had heard it before. As the light fell on its face, they gasped. No longer was his face tired and withered, but now shone with youth, his eyes dancing with energy. Billy was the first amongst them to make the connection. The figure smiled and nodded at Billy's unvoiced query, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Z…Zordon?" 

TBC…hopefully soon. 


	8. New Powers, Old Friends Part 2

Return of Lord Zedd

Again, sorry for the massive delay – we're moving house. Anyway, keep those reviews coming!

A/N – I know I said it would be a 3 parter, but I've got a heap of spare time on my hands, and I'm typing up the rest of it up. PR isn't mine, the new Morphing calls are though, as well as the Dragon/Rex amalgamation and Emily's middle name.

Part 7B

Rocky slowly walked up to Zordon, not believing his eyes. He looked as his clothing, the coin emblazoned on his chest, the swords and finally his eyes. Zordon's eyes reflected his knowledge and experience, as well as the love he felt for all of his Rangers. Rocky backed away, running a hand through his short brown hair in utter disbelief. At his side, Justin looked at Zordon with awe on his face. Zordon's eyes scanned the sea of familiar and unfamiliar faces in front of him, beaming widely. Suddenly, from out of the blue, an accusing voice assaulted him.

"Hang on, Zordon Of Eltare sacrificed himself in the Countdown Battle. You can't be him."

Slowly Alex Collins came into view from the back. He circled Zordon, eyeing him suspiciously. He knew from his repeated viewings of the history logs that Zordon had cleansed the Earth and the universe of whatever evil was plaguing it – via his "Golden" wave. Whoever this impostor was, he was enrapturing the others – and doing a good job of it. on the other hand, Zordon viewed Alexander Collins with an air of amusement. He knew all about this mysterious figure from the "future" and his relationship to the other Rangers. Not backing down under Alex's hard stare, he simply smiled, nodded then gestured behind him in a sweeping motion.

"Behold – the Keys to the Power!"

Instantly the area behind him was flooded with light, illuminating the silhouettes behind him. Zack gazed in awe at them, his face paling for the second time that day. Billy looked at them with amazement, his voice shaky.

"It can't be! I mean…they were destroyed! All of them!"

But, it was. In the space that was the Zord Holding Bay, six sets of machines gleamed, as if they were newly constructed, each set mirroring the magnificence of each era. In the hanger were the Dinozords, Thunderzords, Ninjazords, Shogunzords, Zeo and Super Zeozords. In the dim light behind them, Kat could barely make out Titanus, Tor, the Red Battlezord, the Falconzord and Warrior Wheel. From behind the group, a distinctly familiar voice rang out, causing all of the Ninja/Ninjetti rangers present to smile.

"Rangers! Remember the Light of the Light, the Strength of the Soul, and ignite the Power inside of you!"

"Ninjor!"

Six voices rang out, and even Alex had to crack a grin. Ninjor walked out in his characteristic blue and gold armour, with his sword strapped to his back. With him was a figure that looked like a blue armoured Roman Centurion, in a solid cape that looked like a tiki. In one hand was a long broadsword that resembled a key. In a loud and booming voice, he introduced himself.

"I am the Mighty Warrior, Auric The Conqueror!"

Tanya rolled her eyes. One of the tings she hated about Auric was his continual self-commentary, both in the battle and after it. she hated it, Tommy definitely hated it – even Zordon had stated that he hated it! It helped in battles though, making the monsters very self-conscious of what they were saying themselves. Zordon smiled, for it had been his idea to initially include the Ninja Master and the Boastful warrior in their entourage – even if Auric's words were a bit repetitive sometimes. As the two mighty warriors walked forwards, Zordon lifted both Swords of Power and Light and pointed them on an empty table nearby. With a sharp crackle of light and energy, familiar shapes began to form. In a brilliant display of lightning, familiar coins, keys, crystals and a sword appeared. Together, the rangers and Non-rangers stared in shock and awe as they saw…

"The Power Coins."

"The Magna Sabre"

"The Zeo Crystal"

"But How? Those powers were destroyed, and the only Zeo fragment recovered was Tommy's!"

That shout was from Adam, causing Zordon to grin

"With a little help from Ninjor, I have managed to recreate all of your old Powers, including the Magna Defender Sabre. Now, it is time for some of you to reclaim what you lost, and to discover your inner power. Zack Taylor, Step forward."

Zack did as he was told, instinctively placing his hand palm upwards, as if expecting something. With a small crackle of electricity, he felt something metallic in the centre of his palm. He looked down to see a sight that almost reduced him to tears. In his palm, was his old Mastodon Power Coin, gleaming in the light. He looked up to see Zordon smiling down at him. 

"Zachary Taylor, it is with great honour that I grant upon you once again the Powers of the Black Mastodon Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. Kimberley Hart, Step forwards."

Kim stepped forwards, expecting her coin to materialize in her hand. What she got, however, was a bright flash of pink light as she was transformed into her Ninjetti costume, the Pterodactyl coin on her chest. Pulling back her caul and hood, she smiled.

"Kimberley, it is with great pride that I give you the double powers of the Pterodactyl and Crane, allowing you to switch between Dino and Ninjetti modes. Now, Emily Scott, step forward."

Nervously, Emily stepped up, casting glances back to her fellow civilian friends Angela and Sarah. Looking deep inside her, she felt a surge of hidden power, while seeing a dazzling White light behind her closed eyelids. As she opened them, she received a shock – as she was clad in the armour of the White Tiger power Ranger, her chest shield gleaming with the abstract image of the Tiger. As she marvelled at herself, she didn't notice the awakening of her partner – the enchanted Sabre, Saba. The sword blinked his eyes for the first time in eight years. Looking up from his perch, he saw the new White ranger take off her helmet, and in shock, he saw that this Ranger was none other than the Red ranger's wife Emily. Quietly detaching himself, he levitated upwards, until he was level with her shoulder. Zordon saw this, and frowned in mock disapproval. 

"Emily Elizabeth Scott, you have proven yourself to be worthy of the mantle of the White Tiger Power Ranger. Together, you will make a fine addition to the legacy of the Dinosaur Rangers. Your weapon is Saba, the enchanted Sabre…currently perched on your shoulder."

Emily turned her head and saw Saba, on her shoulder looking like a king. Rolling her eyes, she mimicked what she had seen Tommy do once and seized the sword's "neck" and stuffed it back into the holster. Knowing he was beaten, Saba gave a small frustrated grunt, but said no more. Zordon then looked up at Billy, who returned his gaze evenly. Zordon's voice was filled with pride at his most cherished "son".

"William James Cranston, you have served the team well in the face of many dangers and hardships. Now, I give back to you the Powers that you honourably gave up for the team. Extend your hand, Blue ranger, and accept all that is given to you."

Billy raised his left hand into the air, then felt a familiar weapon materialize into his hand. A silver and blue staff with an almost invisible seam, separating the two halves. On each end was a sharp blade with two equally deadly prongs jutting out on either side. Set in the centre of the twin heads was a golden coin bearing the image of the Triceratops. In a royal blue flash, Billy was also clad in his Ninjetti suit, the coin on his chest bearing the Triceratops' symbol he knew so well. Upon seeing that, Zordon gave a nod to Trini. She nodded back and walked over to a previously hidden console. After punching a few buttons, a microphone rose up and a voice came out over the speakers. It was Jason's voice, but he seemed to be fighting an intense battle. Over the speakers the assembled group heard screams, shouts, explosions and very familiar laughter. He seemed to be continually fighting against something…or someone.

"Yeah, Jason here. What's up?"

"It's Trini, Jason. I need you to teleport to the Power Centre right away."

"Hold on, where's that? Oh, don't worry. I'll get there."

Tommy's voice broke in over the comm., sounding even more rough than Jason.

"Yeah, Trini, don't worry, he'll be there. We need some backup though, we're, like, outnumbered 50 to 1"

"Don't worry, we're coming soon."

"I hope so. Tommy out."

Jason then spoke up, sounding relieved.

"All right. I'm coming in now."

Trini ended the communication and stared at Zordon, her voice filled with fear as she voiced a concern that was bugging at her.

"Zordon, can Jason's body handle the…other coin? He's recovered from the Gold Powers, but with two powers inside him, it could be too much."

Zordon's voice sounded confident as he spoke.

"Have patience. I have every confidence that Jason will be able to handle the powers. He is in good hands."

As he spoke the last word, a red teleportation beam briefly lit up the surrounding areas before materializing into a very battered and scorched Red Ranger. Inside the suit, Jason was in a world of hurt. Warnings flashed inside his visor and he felt himself gradually weakening. As he fell to the floor with an anguished groan, he demorphed in a fiery blaze of crimson light, his old Power Coin shattering as it hit the ground.

The last of the Original Dino Powers had been destroyed.

Motioning for the others, especially Emily to stay back, Zordon crouched down next to Jason's prone form – the once mighty warrior and leader reduced to an almost catatonic state. After a short time, Zordon helped Jason to his feet, the latter looking around at his new surroundings before his eyes came to rest on the remains of his Power Coin. Gently, Zordon took the fragments from his hand and left them on the table, next to another familiar coin. Jason looked at Zordon for the first time, surprise in his dark brown eyes.

"Zordon? Is that really you?"

Zordon smiled at him and suddenly pointed the blade of the Sword of Power to the two coins.

"Yes, Jason Lee Scott, it is I. I have returned to tell you of your destiny.

As he spoke, a thin tendril of red energy shot out from the blade, instantly repairing it and causing it to merge with the other coin with a green flash. Jason looked at his new power coin, then up at Zordon, startled at the image. On the coin was the central symbol of Zordon's chestplate – the Tyrannosaur with the insignia of the Dragon in its mouth. Once Jason touched the new coin, he instantly felt a raging inferno deep within his very core. In a blaze of fire and lightning, he transformed. He still wore his solid red bodysuit, but the white diamonds on his chest, arms and legs had turned to green with the same gold trim as the Green Ranger's. his helmet was still that of the Tyrannosaurus, but with the inclusion of the small green diamond that was set in the middle of the helmet. The colour had also changed to a deep and rich green, with red flame designs around the helmet. On his shoulders was the traditional Green Dragon Shield with his combined symbol set in a coin in the centre. That same symbol was in the coin on the familiar gold Morpher on his belt. On his left side was his Blade Blaster, on his right – the Dragon Dagger. Jason marvelled at his new uniform and Powers

"God, I feel so…so…empowered!"

Near him, Zordon grinned, but the euphoric moment was shattered as the comm. crackled to life. On the other side was Tommy, his voice cracking with strain.

"Guys, if it's not too much trouble, we could use some help here!"

Jason looked at his team, the illusion of their suits fading. With newfound power, Jason brought up his new golden Morpher, allowing his combined Power to fill his body. With a determined look, he thrust it forwards into the air, triggering the new Morph sequence.

"MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS! GREEN REX!"

"TIGER POWER!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"SABRE POWER!"

"BLUE TRICERATOPS!"

With a thundering roar, six brightly coloured lightning bolts smashed through the skylight, slamming into the six figures, transforming them into their battle armours and Trini into her Sabre suit. Simultaneously touching their Morphers, they teleported to the battle that awaited them.

TBC…

I'll try to have the next chapters up ASAP. As always, R+R this and my other stuff!


	9. Frenzy Part 1

A/N: Well, sorry for the one year delay, other ideas were begging to be written down, but here is the next chapter! All together now, FINALLY!!! And it's a 2 parter cause I don't have a lot of time right now.

Blasts From The Past

Chapter 8A: Frenzy

One hour earlier…

Metal flashed as Scorpina began her assualt. Targeting Kendrix first, she swung her stinger in a wide arc, acidic venom dripping off the blade. The Pink Galaxy Ranger flipped out of the way before drawing her Beta Bow and snapping off a few shots. Trying to defend herself against the energy barrage the scorpion woman was unprepared for the blades that struck her back, bouncing off her hard armour. Whirling around, she found herself face to face with the stonic visors of the Red Morphin Ranger and the Red Zeo Ranger. Jason sliced his Power Sword at Scorpina's waist, while Tommy jabbed his Zeo Power Sword at her knees, causing her to lose her balance. Regaining it, she shot a wide beam of energy at the attacking Rangers, forcing them to duck for cover behind parked cars. For the only time in the villain's life, she was actually relieved that there were no civillians around, for the battle would soon spiral out of control. Across the street, she could see Zedd brutally carving a swathe through the Rangers trying to defeat him. Dodging a wild swipe by Jason, she kept a close eye on the battle, while trying not to be destroyed.

Zedd growled as he blocked one of Taylor's slashes with his uninjured arm. Cole had used his Lion Blaster to break through his body shield, causing his left arm to become exposed, and be partially shredded. He would heal though, but first he had to deal with the rangers attacking him. He twirled his staff one handed before slamming it into Max's stomach. The Blue Shark Ranger kicked the fleshman before performing a double slash with his Fighting Fins. After chuckling to himself, he launched a potentially fatal volley of shots into the Rangers before him, blowing then back, but allowing the more dangerous Rangers to step up – namely the Black Bison and Lunar Wolf Rangers. Two fully energised slashes, a Lunar Pool attack and a cricket type slice later and Zedd appeared to be faltering. He thought it was ironic – this role reversal, with the Rangers on the offensive and his army on the defensive.

But he had one more trick up his non-existent sleeve.

He pulled back, his arm now fully healed. It was time to beat a hasty retreat while he was still standing under his own power. He took his staff in both hands, causing bolts of energy to crackle along both the staff and the "Z" on his head. As he turned to the "new" group, he laughed under his mask, his booming voice echoing around the battlefield. Cole stepped forward, Lion Blaster in one hand, Falcon Summoner in the other. His voice showed no sign of the anxiety he felt.

"You are not as powerful as I thought!"

Hearing that, Tommy stopped dead in his swing. He shuddered as he thought of what Zedd was capable of, but as always, a swing from Scorpina brought him back into present mode. Emperor Zedd looked at the Red Wild Force Ranger curiously, then cackled and slammed his staff into the ground, temporarily stopping all combat while everyone tried to stay upright.

"You pathetic weaklings want power? I'll show you power! Arise spirits of monsters past, your time has come again! Crush these insolents into dust!"

From the tip of his staff, four jagged bolts of energy struck the ground, coalescing into forms that were familiar – a pirhana, an ape, some bipedal mollusc and an upright goat. They were Pirhanisthead, Primator, Turbanshell and Robogoat. In unison, the newly resurrected monsters fell into fighting stances, facing the Rangers. A familiar burbling permeated the air, and in a flash of grey light, twenty humanoids appeared. They were as grey as storm clouds with mottled faces and vests with a "Z" insignia on their chests. As the Time Force Rangers regrouped near the Wild Force Rangers, Jen shuddered. These were Zedd's feared and famed Putties. Quietly, the five main Rangers summoned their Chrono Sabres while Eric eased his Quantum Defender out of its hip holster. The twelve Rangers looked at their enemies with new fear and hatred, but the monsters never attacked. it was if they were waiting for something.

Then it happened.

Zedd blasted those around him in a circle, teleporting out when he was done. The Putties and monsters charged at the Rangers, who threw the first few Putties away before becoming swamped.

Shredder ducked to avoid the falling Putties, who then crashed into the Space Rangers and half the Galaxy Rangers. The Turtles were nowhere to be seen, but he kept his guard up, whirling his broadsword in one hand. As he looked around him, a blur of red caused him to swing his sword out, the blade connecting with Andros' Spiral Sabre. Twisting his body, he deftly avoided the strikes of Leo's Quasar Sabre and Zhane's Super Silveriser before aquainting them with the sharp end of his fists. He placed half of his weight on his right leg and executed a vicious roundhouse kick, knocking back Raphael – who had been trying to blindside him with his Sai. Shredder looked around and carefully counted his attackers.

Red Space Ranger – jumping around and looking like an utter maniac.

Silver Space Ranger – looking like a complete tool with his Silveriser jabbing the air.

Red galaxy Ranger – doing absolutely nothing but holding his Sabre out.

Blasted Turtles – helping the crazy one up.

That seemed fine, but something triggered in the back of his mind. Where were the other Rangers? He scanned the battlefield once more, still seeing those Rangers. Ducking under another thrown Putty, he sensed something was wrong.

He was caught in the open when it happened.

TBC…

(Ducks thrown items) Sorry, it's late here and I haven't had lunch yet! (Ducks a thrown Putty from his story) Tomorrow! Until then, review! And I apologise for any innuendoes.


	10. Frenzy Part 2

AN: Hello world! Blasts makes a triumphant return out of the shadows of the past! 8 years later and Frenzy is finally completed! Well, not in the 'original' hard copy, but I'm breaking up the earlier chapters down into manageable chunks. Power Rangers = Not mine. Ninja Turtles = not mine. Various other trademarks, copyrights and others = Not mine.

Pinkie: Let's hope your readers don't have to wait another 8 years for the next chapter...

Blasts From the Past

Chapter 8B: Frenzy

"Quadroblaster…Fire!"

Swinging around, Shredder's eyes widened briefly as he was hit with a multi-coloured energy ball that had come from a strange weapon the other Space Rangers were holding. As he struggled to keep himself upright, he noticed the Red Ranger affixing something to his wrist. Whatever it was, it would be crushed into dust sooner or later. Attempting to push his body out of the searing energy beam, he barely noticed the quiet click of something opening…but he heard a strange and electronic voice ring out.

"Three"

Bracing himself, Andros reached out to the sky as powerful lightning bolts smashed down from seemingly nowhere. Sparks kicked up at his feet, yet he kept his eyes glued to the sky…for the one lightning bolt that would fill him with his Power. The moment he noticed it, he allowed a small smile to flicker over his face before it smashed into him; filling him with power and the briefest hint of mind-numbing pain. Armoured gauntlets materialized onto his wrists along with the thick, chiseled breast-plate and the strange winged boots that served no apparent purpose. Uncrossing his arms that were somehow folded in front of him, he felt the heavy-looking wings attach onto his back and his knees bent for the slightest of moments. The strange visor helmet slid over his head and flickered on, giving him a strange double HUD effect and making him wonder – for the umpteenth time – why having two helmets was really needed.

Pushing away the thoughts, he allowed his Spiral Sabre to flicker out of existence for a millisecond before it rematerialized in his left hand. He didn't have to look at it to know it had been enhanced by with power of the Grid and looked deadlier than before. As the post-transformation smoke and dust cleared from the area, Andros took a small step forward in the Battlizer Armour and centered himself.

"What in the blue blazes…"

Shredder bit his tongue and stared in shock. He wasn't sure what the strange armour on the Red Ranger could do but he wasn't going to be defeated just yet. Lifting his broadsword in an attack position, he began to charge at the armoured warrior…only to stop in astonishment as the Red Ranger leapt into the sky and began flying. As his head instinctively tracked the Ranger, a small voice in his mind yelled at him to stop being distracted. However, it was too late and that second was all it took for Leonardo to break through his armour with an overhead slash. Slivers of metal arced through the air as Shredder crashed to the ground.

"Clever turtle. However, you have only hastened your death."

Rising to his feet, Shredder surveyed the battle and knew that his part in it was all but over. Reaching into his armour, he withdrew a set of three gems that glittered in the sun. Carter ducked under a Putty and stared in shock at the stones. For a brief moment, he could have sworn they were…but that was impossible. Ryan flipped over a group of charging grunts and ran forwards, his Titanium Laser spraying short bursts of energy at the Shredder. For his part, the armoured man sneered before flicking his broadsword up and allowing the bolts to impact against the forcefield he had installed. Without a word, he flung the gems onto the ground and crushed them beneath his heels. The Lightspeed Rangers breathed a sigh of relief…but their moment was cut short as the ground began quaking. Harsh cackles filled the air as three green columns of energy erupted from the remains of the gems and materialized into three creatures. One was a tall demon encased in some kind of medieval armour. In one gauntlet, a long silver sword was gripped. Another was a bird-like monster dressed in armour that was fantastical in nature, a theme that carried down to the longbow in its curiously feathered hands. The last creature looked like the demented lovechild of The Thing and The Hulk and was dressed like a Gridiron player – complete with spiked gloves and a helmet that seemed too small for its head. Shredder chuckled darkly at the surprise of the Lightspeed Rangers, while Carter swallowed back his curse and growled under his breath.

"Demonite, Thunderon and Falkar. Can't say I missed you too much."

Thunderon chuckled at the words of the Red Ranger and looked up at the sky. Emperor Zedd had given them a second chance of sorts and had strengthened them with his evil energy. He had no doubts that the Rangers would eventually send him and his 'brothers' back to the Shadow World but it would be fun to see how much damage he could do while it lasted. He motioned to himself and his 'brothers' and opened his mouth, the others speaking after him.

"We'll see who will destroy whom this time!"

"You're right, dear brother. We were the strongest in the Shadow World and we have returned once more."

"We will bring you suffering to the point of death!"

The Lightspeed Rangers regrouped and looked at each other uncertainly. The waves of grunts didn't look like petering out anytime soon…which was both a good and bad thing. They could fight without becoming too distracted but they would also not be able to help if things turned for the worst. Kelsey shook her head slowly and summoned her V-Lancer in a flash of light. Her voice was harsh and made Shredder wonder what demons lurked under the skin of the Yellow Ranger.

"Like Hell you will! You may be stronger but so are we!"

Four flashes of light later and the other Rangers had summoned their V-Lancers as well. Carter transformed his into its Blaster Mode and held it up into the air, prompting the others to do the same. Ryan aimed his Titanium Laser into the air as well and briefly closed his eyes, willing more power into the firing chamber. He didn't know whether it was just his imagination, but he could swear he felt a tingle run down his arm and into the weapon. Opening his eyes, he looked toward the Red Ranger and nodded once.

"V-Lancers…Mega Spectra Blast!"

Coloured energy discharged from the barrels of the six weapons as the streams smashed together. Whereas this would have usually produced a massive explosion followed by a wave of ear-splitting feedback, the pressures forced the power to coalesce into a glowing energy sphere. Lowering the weapons with the same Ranger-like precision as before, Carter grinned to himself as he saw the supercharged energy ball flying towards the quartet of villains. A mighty explosion rang out across the battlefield, making all combatants pause for a brief moment, as the sphere detonated in front of the creatures. Carter shot a sympathetic look in Leonardo's direction, knowing that the mutant turtle had probably wanted to finish of his arch-enemy himself. As if he read the mind of the Red Ranger, the blue-clad turtle looked over his shoulder in mid-slice and nodded slowly.

Raphael ran up to the Lightspeed Rangers and shook his head in amusement. He was pretty sure that they could do something like that if Don was locked in a room for about a week and Venus could also help with the mystical stuff…but that was all in the past as Shredder was most likely…

"Is that it?"

Dropping their weapons in shock, the turtles rushed to the side of the Rangers as they watched the Shredder walk out of the smoke cloud unscathed. Leonardo clenched his fists together and made a move for the armoured man, only to be held back – for once – by Raph. The red-clad turtle shook his head once before gasping at the glow surrounding their nemesis. Noticing that they had noticed, Shredder laughed darkly.

"Yes, this is not over by a long shot. You have exposed some of your greatest weapons to me…and I will use this knowledge to my advantage. Until next time, turtles."

Shredder's chuckles turned slowly into raucous laughter as he allowed the teleportation stream to take him back to the Moon. He was slightly disappointed that no permanent damage had been done to them but there would be other times, other battles, where he could take a chunk out of them.

He would not rest until they were dead.

TBC…

AN2: And if you're wondering about the drastic shift in writing from previous chapters, I'm fleshing out a few bits here and there.


End file.
